The Speed In Darkness
by Namikaze Rizall
Summary: Perjalanan kelompok genk Sepeda motor yang bernama Darknes, yang dianggotakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, kemudian seorang anggota tambahan lagi. Siapakah dia? Dan apa tujuan mereka? Not Yaoii !


**The Speed In Darkness**

 **Prologue**

 **Namikaze Naruto XI Otomotif 17 th**

Namikaze Naruto Anak Dari Pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina. Ops. Bukan Sekarang dia sudah berganti marga yaitu Namikaze Kushina. Namikaze Naruto seoramg pembalap liar dikota tokyo jepang. Dia dijuliluki 'The King Road Tokyo' di kota tokyo karena kehebatanya dalam mengendalikan kota tokyo. Naruto pindah ke sebuah kota terbesar kedua setelah tokyo. Konoha City. Dengan alasan ingin Mandiri.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** **XI Otomotif 17 th**

Uchiha Sasuke atau nama malam ketika dijalanan dipanggil 'The Prince Road Tokyo'. Si bungsu Uchiha ini adalah anak pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha ? Ya karena Uchiha Sasuke memilik Aniki yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia pun ikut pindah ketokyo mengikuti si'Sahabatnya', Namikaze Naruto.

 **Nara Shikamaru XI Otomotif 17 th**

Nara Shikamaru anak dari pasangan Nara Shikaku dan Nara Hana ini pun ikut pindah karena paksaan Sasuke untuk ikut ke Konoha City.

 **Shabaku No Gaara**

Shabaku No Gaara anak dari pasangan Shabaku No Rasa danShabaku No Yagura ini sebenarnya memang tinggal di Konoha City. Tapi sibungsu ini tertarik dengan Naruto dkk hingga dia juga ikut tinggal bersama Naruto. Bungsu? Shabaku No Temari dan Shabaku No Kankurou saudara kembar yang berbeda umur setahun dengan Nee-san dan Anikinya. Yang menandakan Gaara lebih muda setahun.

 **Chapter 1 Perkenalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disuatu malam**

 **Brrrrrrmmmmmmmm ...**

"Ce-cepat".

"Apa kau melihat plat motornya Kiba?"

"Bah-bahkan warna-nya pun a-aku tak me-melihat Shino".

"Bagaimana dengan mu sendiri Shino".

"Kecepatannya seperti kilat, aku hanya melihat sedikit warna motornya, orange neji".

"Orange? Heh, The Orange nyala"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: canon (Not Yaoii)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Action**

 **Ratet: T+(bisa berubah M sewaktu waktu)**

 **Not Like?**

 **Just Klick Back !**

 **Ready**

 **.**

 **..**

Konoha City. Siapa yang tak mengenal Konoha City. Sebuah kota yang terdapat dijepang. Kota terbesar kedua setelah Tokyo. Kota maju yang terdapat banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Di sebuah rumah kecil terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih meringkuk didalam kamarnya.

 **Kriiing**

'Klik'

Sebuah jam kecil yang terletak diujung kepala ranjang tidur sebelah kanan berdering, kemudian sebuah tangan berwarna tan mematikan jam tersebut tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hoaaam"

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata berwarna tan terbuka menampilkan iris sebiru samudra miliknya.

"Masih pukul 6 ya, sebaiknya aku kembali tidur". Ucap pemuda berambut pirang spike tersebut, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya kembali untuk tidur. Tapi,,,,

'Ting Tong'

"Aisshh, siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu"gerutu pemuda itu. Perlahan kakinya berjalan membuka pintu kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

'Ckleek'

Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan dua orang pemuda seumuran dengannya didepan pintu. Pemuda yang satu memiliki muka datar bermata onik seperti rambutnya yang bemodel pantat ayam dan berkulit putih kepucatan. Yang satunya lagi berwajah yang selalu mengantuk, bermata onik sanada dengan rambutnya, rambut dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas.

"Teme, Shikamaru !". Pemuda berambut pirang terlihat shock melihat dua pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah lah Dobe, biarkan kami masuk. Kami lelah". Dengan santainya dua pemuda tersebut langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan kan si pemilik rumah yang masih shock.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi? Bisa kalian jelaskan maksud kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri didepan kursi ruang tamu miliknya kepada dua orang pemuda yang duduk dengan nyamannya diatas kursi.

"Apa kau mendengar orang berbicara Shika?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang berambut seperti pantat ayam kepada pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas disebelahnya.

"Ntah lah Sasuke, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja". Jawab pemuda bermbut nanas dengan malasnya tanpa menghiraukan aura hitam didepannya.

"Shikamaruuu". Naruto mulai menggeram.

"Mendokusai".

"Temeeeee". Naruto semakin menggeram.

"Hn"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGG" Jerit Naruto frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kesini dipaksa oleh Tou-san ku Naruto". Bohong Shikamaru.

Naruto manggut-manggut 'sok'mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan mu Teme?". Tanya Naruto ke orang yang disebelah Shikamaru.

"Hanya ingin". Jawab sasuke sekenanya.

"Heeeeee?, benarkah?". Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku tak percaya, akan ku tanyakan langsung pada orang tua kalian". Naruto mulai ingin melangkahkan kakinya naik kekamar. Namun...

'Grip'

Tangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru menarik tangan kiri dan kanan Naruto bersamaan. Tapi na'as tarikan Sasuke terlalu kuat. Sasuke yang memegang tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, membuat tubuh Naruto berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap ke Sasuke dan tertarik Ketubuh Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas kursi. Shikamaru yang tidak siap pun langsung berdiri karena masih memegang tangan Kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Hingga Shikamaru pun berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat menubruk badan bagian belakang Naruto. Naruto yang ditabrak Shikamaru pun jatuh keatas Sasuke yang masih duduk dikursi. Kursi pun jatuh kebelakang. Sasuke yang diatas kursi pun terjengkang kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke dibawah Naruto diatas Sasuke, Shikamaru diatas Naruto yang membelakanginya. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tegang tepat dipantatnya. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak mengetahui posisinya. Wajah mereka bertiga sudah memerah. Apalagi bibir Naruto dan Sasuke 'BERSENTUHAN'?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 memo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGG".

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kesini karena tak ingin jauh darimu Naruto". Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyuapkan ramen instan dimulutnya. Mereka sedang berbicara di ruang makan rumah Naruto. Terdapat empat kursi mengelilingi satu meja diruang makan tersebut. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke Dan Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengar sedikit terkejut atas ucapan Shikamaru.

"Dan kau Teme?". Tanya Naruto yang mulai berkringat dingin kepada Sasuke.

"Sehari tanpa mendengar suara cempreng mu ntah kenapa aku merasa rindu Dobe". Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Naruto. Sedangakan Naruto? Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Teme, Shikamaru". Panggil Naruto.

"Hmmn?". Sahut Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Kalian normal?". Tanya Naruto yang mulai berdiri sambil memegang pantatnya karena ingatannya masihsangat jelas ketika masih di kursi ruang tamu yang tanpa meja.

"Heeeee?". Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Aku mulai jijik dengan kalian". Naruto mulai melangkah mundur.

"..." Shikamaru dan Sasuke semakin tak mengerti

"MAHO !". Naruto pun lari kekamarnya

"NARUTOOOOO!"Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun mengerti maksud Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga orang pemuda berbeda gaya rambut sendang berbaring dialam sebuah kamar diatas ranjang berukuran king size..

"Nee Naruto, ternyata ranjang mu besar juga untuk ukuran rumah yang sekecil ini". Ucap seorang pemuda berambut nanas kepada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

"Ya kau benar Shika. Untung saja ranjang mu besar Dobe". Ucapan Shikamaru disetujui oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

"Ahaha, kalau kecil pasti kalian ku depak dilantai". Ucap pemuda pirang watados. "Shika, Teme bantu aku membersihkan rumah ini.

"Mendokusai"

"Hn"

"Ayolah teman-teman" Naruto memelas. Dengan berat hati mereka pun mulai membersihkan rumah.

Rumah kecil bertingkat dua, kamar hanya ada satu terletak dilantai atas. Diruang tamu terdapa satu kursi panjang meghadap ke televisi. Ada taman kecil didepan rumahnya, bagasi mobil yang cukup untuk tiga motor disamping rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha City. Tiga orang pemuda tokoh utama kita sedang asyik makan dimeja makannya.

"Naruto, apa tak ada yang lain bisa dimakan selain ramen? Dari kemarin kita hanya makan ramen".Tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya.

"Hehe, Aku tidak bisa memasak Shika. Aku kan tidak tau kalau kalian juga akan tinggal disini". Jawab sekaligus penjelasan Naruto.

"Hn, Baka Dobe". Kali ini Sasuke yang bergumam.

"Cepatlah, hari ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah, jangan sampai kita telat". Seru Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu keluar rumah untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Ya hari ini mereka mulai masuk sekolah di Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan Konoha Gakuen, yang disingkat SMK KG. Di SMK KG terdapat jurusan Otomotif/Tehnik Sepeda Motor yang disingkat TSM. Kemudian ada juga jurusan Tarik Suara, Memasak, Tehnik Komputer Jaringan (TKJ), Tehnik Gambar Bangunan (TGB) dan Perkebunan (ATP).

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah sekolah terdapat empat orang siswa yang berdiri didepan gerbang. Jika dilihat diatas gerbang terdapat tulisan besar yang bertuliskan **'SMK KONOHA GAKUEN'**

"Shino, kudengar malam minggu kemarin ada sepeda motor yang kecepatannya sangat luar biasa". Tanya seorang pemuda bermat onix senada dengan rambutnya, dan berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup kepada temannya yang berambut gondrong berkacamata hitam.

"Ya. Aku hanya melihat sedikit warna motornya yang berwarna 'orange'". Jawab seorang pemuda yang bernama Shino.

"Oh ya Sai, ngomong ngomong kemana kau malam minggu kemarin?, tumben sekali kau tidak datang ketempat balapan?" Kali ini pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan yang bertanya.

"Aku menjemput Aniki ku dibandar". Jawab Sai dengan senyuman palsu andalannya. Yang mamou membuat gadis-gadis merona jika melihatnya.

"Kau dari tadi kenapa hanya diam neji?". Tanya kiba kepada temannya yang bermata putih keunguan berambut hitam panjang yang hanya lurus memperhatikan tiga motor sport yang asing dipandangannya ingin masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Tapi pakaian mereka sama. Yaitu kemeja putih, disaku sebelah kiri kemeja tepat didadanya ada lambang SMK bahu terdapat pangkat dua, yang menandakan kalau mereka masih satu tahun dibawah nya dan Celana abu-abu yang dipensilkan menggunakan resleting dikaki kiri-kanannya.

"Anak baru?". Tanya Neji tanpa menjawab pertannyaan kiba. Ketiga temannya hanya mengedikan bahu. Tapi pandangan mereka masih tertuju pada tiga orang yang mau keparkiran, tapi ada beberapa gadis yang berdiri didepan pengendara motor itu.

 **'Tiiiin'**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak jauh dari keempat pemuda tadi yang sedang berbicara serius ada tiga orang gadis yang sedang berbicara, tak jauh dari gadis-gadis ini pun terdapat parkiran sepeda motor. "Nee, Hinata-chan. Kudengar malam minggu kemarin ada seorang pengendara misterius melewati tempat biasa genk Aniki mu balapan". Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink kepada temannya yang berambut indigo panjang sepinggang.

Gadis berambut indigo hanya mengedikan bahu tak peduli. "Ayolah Hinata-chan, laki-laki yang melaju dengan sepeda motor itu keren loh. Ya kan Temari". Ujar gadis berambut pink meminta persetujuan dengan gadis berambut pirang agak pudar bercepol dua. Sementara Temari hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya.

"Sudah lah Sakura-Chan, sebentar lagi bell berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita masuk kekel-"

 **'Tiiiin'**

Ucapan hinata terpotong karna bunyi klakson motor dibelakannya. Hinata pun berbalik kebelakang melihat siapakah gerangan yang memotong ucapannya dengan klakson itu.

Ada tiga pemuda yang berhenti didepannya dengan motor spotrt berbeda warna. Yang tepat dihadapan Hinata sekarang seorang pemuda tampan, bermbut pirang, bermata safir, berkulit tan, dan dipipi kiri kanannya terdapat tiga gores seperti kumis kucing dimasing masing pipi tannya. Motor sport pemuda pirang itu berwarna orange dan hitam(bayangkan Repsolnya marc markuez yang tulisan Repsolnya diganti jadi Kyubi). Kemudian pandangan Hinata dialihkan wajah sipemuda.

'Engkau'

Seketika jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

'Tampan'. Batin Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia tundukan kepalanya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ummmm, Senpai? Bisa minggir sebentar?". Tanya pemuda pirang kepada Hinata karena tak kunjung menyingkir.

Detik berikutnya Hinata berbalik dan berlari meninggal kan kedua sehabatnya dan ketiga pemuda itu.

'Aneh'. Batin pemuda pirang. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya kekiri, dimana satu sahabatnya yang berambut pantat ayam tengah didekati oleh sorang gadis berambut pink. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang berambut seperti nanas dengan wajah malasnya sedang saling pandang dengan gadis berambut pirang agak pucat yang melihat sahabat nanasnya dengan tajam.

"Shika, Teme sampai kapan kalian disitu, ayo parkirkan motor. Kita harus keruang kepala sekolah dulu sekarang". Ajak pemida pirang.

"Hn". Respon Sasuke

"Hoooaaaamm". Shikamaru

Kemudian mereka mulai memarkirkan motor mereka. Mereka tidak sadar, sekarang mereka bertiga sedang jadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi disekolah. Mereka pun turun dari motor, semua siswi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ketika mereka bertiga berbalik, dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa kuning tampaaaaaaaann".

"Nanas maniiiiiisssss".

"Pantat ayaaaaaaaaaam".

Jerit para siswi terpesona melihat mereka bertiga. Jeritan yang terakhir sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah dan badan mematung. Sementara Naruto dan Shika? Mereka mati-matian menahan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Dari kejauhan tanpak seorang pemuda berambut merah bata melihat mereka bertiga. Didahi sebelah kirinya ada huruf kanji yang dibaca 'Ai'.

'Kriiiiiing'

Bell sekolah pun bebunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimukai.

"Menarik". Gumamnya, kemudian dia pun tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

'CKI'

"Selamat pagi murid-murid". Sapa guru atau lebih tepatnya wali kelas berambut putih melawan gravitasi bumi, wajahnya bermasker kepada murid-murit yang ada di dalam kelas XI Otomotif sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Pagi sensei" jawab seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas XI Otomotif.

"Tumben hari ini tumben tidak telat?". Tanya seorang murid yang bermbut coklat kehitaman speak, dilihat dari wajahnya terdapat tato segitiga maemanjang dimasing masing pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Pertanyaan mu tak penting kiba. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid barid baru dari tokyo. Kalian bertiga silahkan masuk!". Perintah kakashi kepada tiga pemuda yang ada dikuar.

'CKI'

Pintupun terbuka, pemuda pertama yang masuk berambut pirang speak, kemudian diikuti pemuda kedua berambut nanas, kdmudian yang terakhir berambut pantat ayam.

Didalam kelas XI Otomotif seluruh muridnya hanya ada laki-laki.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian". Ucap Kakashi kepada tiga orang bertiga mengangguk.

Shikamaru Yang pertamamelangkah kedepan. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Nara Shikamaru desu". Mencari Google Artikel Wajah malasnya.

"Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu". Diikuti oleh sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Hajimemashite Namikaze Naruto desu ^^ Douzo yoroshiku ne mina-san!". Kali Penyanyi naruto Yang MEMPERKENALKAN DENGAN Suara cemprengnya.

"Silahkan duduk dekat Shabaku No Gaara. Shabaku-san, angkat tangan mu!". Perintah Kakashi. Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang duduk dekat jendela mengkant tangannya. Dengan wajah datarnya dia menyeringai kearah tiga pemuda tersebut. Mereka bertiga melangkah kearah pemuda yang bernama Gaara tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dikursi belakan Gaara, Shikamaru duduk disamping Gaara.

"Nara Shikamaru". Shikamaru menjulurkan tangan kearah Gaara untuk bersalaman.

"Uchiha Sasuke". Sasuke mengikuti dengan wajah datar

"Namikaze Naruto". Naruto dengan Senyuman Rubahnya.

"Shabaku No Gaara". Ucap Gaara sambil menjabat tangan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, kemudian Gaara menyeringai melihat ke arah Naruto. 'The King Road Tokyo heh'. Bating Gaara semakin menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lanjudkan pelajaran Matematika yang kemarin. Blablablabla". Kakashi-sensei pun mulai menjelaskan pelajarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

'Kriiiiiiiing'

Bell pun berbunyi bertanda bahwa seluruh siswa dibolehkan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Jadi kalian bertiga pembalap jalanan juga?". Tanya Gaara pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Tapi kemudian Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Juga? Berarti kau..". Gaara mengangguk.

"Berapa orang anggota kalian?"tanya Gaara lagi.

"Kami hanya bertiga". Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab. Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa nama genk kalian?". Gaara semakin penasaran.

"Kepo". Jawab sasuke dengan malas.

"Haaaah". Gaara cengo dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Maksud ku 'kepo' itu kau 'panda'". Jelas Sasuke dengan santai dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'kepo' dan 'panda'.

'Twich'

Perempatan muncul didahi Gaara.

"Apa kau bilang?, heh pantat ayam".

"ALIS BOTAK" Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Wajah PAPAN TRIPLEK". Suara Gaara pum tak kalah tinggi.

"Ckk. Mendokusai". Shikamaru mulai malas melihat Sasuke dan Gaara.

"He-hei, hentkan Baka". Naruto mulai melerai. Sasuke dan Gaara pun kembali berjalan saling membuang muka. "Nama genk kami Darkness". Lanjut Naruto.

Mereka pun sampai diparkiran.

Gaara melihat Shikamaru menaiki motor KAWASAKI modif hitam polos miliknya. Kapasitas mesin 310 cc.

Kemudian Sasuke YAMAHA modif warna biru dongker-hitam(Bayangkan Movistar Valentino Rossi, tapi tulisannya diganti dengan Susano'o). Kapasitas mesin 310 cc

Dan Naruto menaiki motor HONDA modif 310 cc, Warna orange-hitam(bayangkan repsol Marc Markuez tulisan repsolnya diganti kyubi).

Sementara Gaara sendiri DUCATI warna merah-hitam. Kapasitas mesin 310 cc.

"Nanti malam kudengar akan ada balapan antara ketua genk Akatsuki dengan ketua genk White Silver nanti malam. Kalau kalian mau datang lah ke Bukit Konoha Malam ini". Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara langsung meninggalkan tempat parkir dengan DUCATI nya.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru kemudian saling pandang. Lalu mereka menyeringai.

"Shikamaru". Panggil Naruto. Kemudian memandang Sasuke. Sasuke yang tau maksud Naruto menyeringai melihat Shikamaru

"Hmmmm" Sahut Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga menyeringai bersamaan. Kemudian naruto berkata dengan nada tajam.

"Tunjukan pada Konoha, apa maksud dari Darkness!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya masih baru disini**

 **Jadi mohon bimbingannya karena masih baru**

 **Yang setuju lanjut**

 **Tinggalkan Review**


End file.
